Short Stories
by TheAbelo2
Summary: Pokémon lemons, co-written with a friend, who wishes to stay anonymous. This isn't going to be updated often, it's just a little side thing. I'll update when I have a new chapter, so if I don't have much free time, I won't, but I'll try to reasonably often.


**Small Stories: #1 - Eevee x Vulpix **

Eevee's moans drifted through the dense wood. It was heat season again, and her body itched for someone to have sex with her. She slowly slid her paw into her dripping pussy, feeling the heat relieved as she pushed in deeper. Little did she know, she had a peeping tom.

There was a male vulpix peering at her from behind a bush nearby, watching her arousing show. He heard her soft moans and was a little surprised when he saw his dick slide out of his sheath. He'd been through a few mating seasons before, so he knew what he was doing. Eevee probably did too, from the way she was handling the heat. He gently grabbed his member and started stroking his hand along it, feelings of pleasure racing up the back of his spine.

He was concentrating entirely on pleasuring himself; concentrating so hard that he lost his balance and fell off the ledge he was on. He rolled through the bush and out onto the clearing. They both quickly stopped what they were doing and exchanged an awkward glance. Eevee had a massive patch of damp fur around her groin and she could see that vulpix had been pleasuring himself watching her.

"Were you watching me?" She asked, clearly offended. Vulpix didn't know what to say. He knew that lying would be futile. But telling the truth, even worse.

"Sorry," he meekly replied. What else could he say?

"It was too tempting," he continued, looking at the ground. Eevee thought for a second. Well, paws were good, but she ached for someone, anyone, to have sex with her.

"Well, I think we could both do with a little bit of fun. " she said. He looked up and saw her, teasing him, lying on the ground, hindquarters in the air, giving him the best view of her already wet behind. If the earlier show hadn't turned him on then this definitely would! She looked at him with her large, round, pleading eyes and he could see how much she needed relief from her hunger. He needed relief as well; he was starving...

He clambered over to her and lay down on top of her. There would be time for games later, but right now, sex was the biggest thing on both their minds.

He could hear her start to moan again as he found her entrance and began shoving his dick inside her, easing her heat. He recalled the previous seasons, and started to move slowly to help her - he didn't want to have kits with her. After all, she had caught him watching her masturbate. It was the least he could do.

Vulpix tried, as hard as he could, to resist the temptation of wildly mashing into her. He could hear her moan louder; he just had to hold on a little longer. He felt her soft fur as she arched her back against him. She gave a louder moan while her fluids came out in a steady flow. Her back legs - and his - were covered in it.

At long last, she screamed in ecstasy and threw herself at him a few last times before she came, huge streams of juice dripping out of her wet slit. She slid out from under him, only panting a little, and lay on her back beside him, staring at him with her soppy eyes.

"Let me return the favour," she said eagerly. Vulpix was confused. He didn't know what she meant. Then he realised.

"Ummm," he started. She pushed him down, onto his back, and spread apart his back legs. She sniffed at his crotch, taking in his musky scent. She gave the wet appendage a quick lick and put her mouth over it. He groaned softly as eevee began to massage his dick with her tongue, bringing him closer to the climax he had been trying to stop. He started gently thrusting it into her face.

She brought up her forepaws and started to rub his dick as well, making him howl with pleasure as he came into her warm little mouth. She swallowed and wriggled up his body, face to face with him, desire still in her eyes.

"You don't seem too bad," she commented, trying to calmly conceal her feelings for him. Little did she know, he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Yeah, you're not bad yourself," he replied, secretly wondering if she wanted kits. He'd only been with her for a short time, but he found himself deeply in love with her, just as she was with him.

"Thanks for helping me," she shyly said. _Was she blushing?_ He wondered.

"It's OK, but I suppose I'd better be off now," he remarked morosely. He glanced at her; she looked quite downcast.

"Do you have a mate to get back to? Kits perhaps?"

"No." His answer was short and blunt.

"Do you want one?" She asked again, her face a pale red now. He was stunned; did she just propose?

"Did you just ask me to-" He cut himself off, slightly afraid of what she would say if he'd assumed something. But he knew what she meant when she looked downwards, hiding her face with her paws.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you," she meekly said. He saw drops of water - tears - trickle down her paws. _Does she actually love me?_

"Do... Do you love me?" He asked. She raised a paw and nodded; sniffling slightly. He bounded over to her and gently pushed her paws aside, hugging her.

"I love you too," he said. She widened her eyes. _Could this really be happening?_ She wondered and hugged him back.

"I'll never leave you," he whispered to her as she put her head on his shoulder, crying again, but from joy this time.

The sun could now just be seen above the horizon. The forest was silent, the peace only broken by the sound of an eevee and vulpix wandering between the trees, exchanging licks. They found a hollow beneath a tree and laid down there, both utterly smitten. And they were happy, both knowing they would soon be parents.


End file.
